ITS MY LIFE Commentary
by RadioActiveCreaturez
Summary: Radio: Im scared .-.


Summary:

Hi my name is Marrissa Roberts an I was in Portal Labs two with Chell an Wheetly.b(Radio: Really? -.- There's ALREADY misspelling!? And "Portol labs two"... CANT YOU JUST SAY PORTAL 2?!)/b This is my life! THE FINAL CHAPTER IS NOW RELEASED ITS THE MOST EPIC ONE YET SO REED IT!b(Lucian: here we go...)/b

Chapter 1: RETURN TO PORTAL AN A SUPER HUGE SUPRISE

Chapter Text

AN: Hi guyz this is my first story its what I think happens iin Portla 3!

ITS MY LIFE

CHAPTER 1 RETURN TO PORTAL AN A SUPER HUGE SUPRISE!b(Lucian: wait, portal? Does she mean Aperture?)/b

Hi my name ish Marissa Roberts and I was doing tests with that other gurl Chell but she escaped. **(Radio: Wait.. Guys be quiet. I think its trying to communicate!) **Glados had captured me in the science lab places and made me do bad tests. There was no thing fun bout thetests an Glaods would never let me sleep or eat or bathroom or any thing. **(Lucian: Dat Misspelling of GLaDOS...)** "FOR THE NEXT TEST YUO WILL WORK WITH ROBOTS!" Glados screemed to me. **(Radio: I dont feel like GLaDOS would scream* at you. Unless you speak just as bad as you spell.) **Some robots came out of weird tubes and looked at me and I looked at them. The robos were one a blue ball an the other was a orange line thing. **(Lucian: AN ORANGE FRENCH FRY!) **"THERE NAMES ARE ALTAS AN P-BOY NOW LEAF ME ALONE IM SAD." **(Radio: P-BOY!? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?) **Then Glados started to listen to some Avril Lavinge music and cry. Ever sinse she realized she was a humon before she became a goth emo and was always gettin on my nerves. "Hi b**** we are here to test you." Atlas shrugged (GET IT IT'S A MOVIE!). ** (Radio: WATCH OUT! WE HAVE A BAD-ASS OVER HERE!)** I was shocked at the bad words and glared to Altas. P-Bod was just starin' at my bobs so I kicked him his robot place. **(Radio: What do you mean by "bobs"?)** That made him angry so he shot a portal at me and made me fall into it over and over **(Radio: How does that work?) **and P-Boy and Altas were lolling at me. Altas took out some drugs and he an P-Boy STARTED TO SMOKE them. **(Lucian: What kind of drugs does a robot smoke?)** I was fedup with all of portal labs and jumped from teh portals. I ladled onto my lung fall boots and glared mean at Altas and P-Boy. I was soooooooo mad at those jerks for portalling me an calling me a b**** **(Radio: SO now theres boots that protect your lungs? And again how does any of that work?!)** (AN not even gonna say that word LOL) so I portaled them too and I saw how they like it they didant. Altas angered at me an P-Boy said "You broked are drugs now you will pay!" **(Lucian: How does one "broked" Your drugs?)** Ann he punched me right in the face! I started cryin from the pain and those jerks just lolled at me an tried to beat me up some more with there portal gunz. Sereal ours later I was cryin in a pool of blood while THOSE JERK ROBTS did more drugs and drank beer an past out. All I wanted was my companion coob **(Lucian: THE COOB!)** to comfort me but Glados was makin it do other tests an we didn't see eachother in moths.** (Radio: WAIT WAIT WAIT. WHAT DID THEY DRINK!? And how have you not gotten any food yet? I mean they have drugs and stuff to drink AND THEIR ROBOTS FOR CRYIN'* OUT LOAD!)** But most off all I wanted Wheetly. He was the only nice robot I ever met an he had a super sexay British aksent, **(Radio: Wow that british accent* must have been really "sexay".)** but Glados body turned him evil an he got shot in space by Chell. I rubbed my stomach and rembered my secret. Noone knows this, but Wheetly an I shared one secret night together an now I could tell I was pregnant with his robot ball/human baby. **(Lucian: That image. I mean that, i just dont even.)** There was a window above me an I looked out an saw the moon where Wheetly was **(Lucian: How far down are these test chambers? I mean why would there be a window all the way to the surface? Motivation?) (Radio: I thought Wheatley was just in space. Where'd you get "The Moon" From?)** I missed him so much like a guy I missed a bunch. Tears droped down my face so Altas an P=boy **(Lucian: P=Boy? How do you make that mistake..)** started lolling at me again an calling me names like "Fat Uguly B****!" **(Radio: Lolling? Really? Plus WE GOT SOME "GANGSTA'S" UP IN HERE!)** I stared rite at their lauffin' feces and said my first words! "OMFG YOU GUYZ ARE SOOOOOOO RUDE I HATE YOU!" **(Radio: LAUGHING FECES! XD WHY!? AND HOW OLD ARE YOU AGAIN?)** An I ranned off holdin my portol gun in one hand an holding nothing in my other hand because it was empty. My hare was streaming behind me an all the robots were saying how pretty an hot I was so I yelled at them too an said a lot of cusses so they stopped yellin at me. "Why cant I jus be a normal girl going to high school an have a boyfriend that isn't space lost!" **(*facepalm*)** I cried an hugged the place were the baby was going to be was. **(Lucian: Where would that be?)** There was a strange noise coming from the necks room and I looked in a saw…. **(Radio: So wait.. "Necks" Has a room now? Then you looked in a saw.. Why and where did this "saw" come from?)** Glados was cutting herself! "CHELL IM SOOOOOO SORRY I NEVER TOLD YOU YOR SISTER'S NAME IS REALLY MARISSA ROBERTS AN SHE HAVE SPESHUL POWERS AN CAN SAVE THE WORLD IF SHE BELEEVES!" Then robot blood started goin everwhere and I realized that….. **(Lucian: How was she cutting herself? Was she using that "saw"?)** Glados had sewisided!111!1!

THAT WAS A HOLE LOT OF TWISTS, IF I GET SOME GOOD REVIEWS ILL MAKE MORE CHAPTERS MAYBE WHEETLY WILL COME BACK AN IS GLADOS REALLY SEWISEDED? FIND OUT NECKS TIME! **(Radio: 1. "Sewiseded"? Like why... 2. Why is GLaDOS all emo/goth now?)**

**Lucian: We were reading through CadenGallic's comentary on this story and decided to try doing this as well. **

**Radio: I barely got to say anything.. I mean i could have gone on for a LONG while. XD**


End file.
